english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy West
William Richard "Billy" West (born April 16, 1952) is an American voice actor singer, comedian, musician and former radio personality. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - Eggbert (ep95) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2009) - Archie (ep24), Dr. Furtwangler (ep4), Everett (ep24), Hyena (ep24), Kobe Cow#2 (ep23), Wise One (ep23) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Skeets *Ben 10 (2006) - Guard (ep10), Kraab (ep5), Punk#2 (ep10) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Voice (ep53) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2001) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2004-2005) - The Mother Fudd, Zeke (ep19) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Slimer *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000) - Dr. Zin (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Action Hero (ep7), Angelo (ep7), Doug (ep7), Driver#1 (ep7), Employee (ep7), Owner (ep7), Pookie (ep6), T.V. Voice#2 (ep6), Young Boy (ep7) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Skeets (ep7) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Dispatcher (ep7), Guide-Bot (ep7) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) - Electro J. Fudd (ep20), Reporter (ep19), Sagittarius Stomper (ep19) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2007) - Dobie Broadway Jr. (ep32) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Alien Priest (ep25), Alien#1 (ep25), Boy#1 (ep20), Boy#4 (ep14), Coach (ep30), Freshman (ep14), Ghost (ep13), Goon (ep8), Guy#1 (ep33), Janitor (ep24), Mr. Pigott, Muck Monster (ep13), Razinski, Robot (ep13), SWAT Guy (ep8), Special Agent#2 (ep30), Teacher (ep20), Tourist (ep13) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Cell with Large Ears (ep4), Muscle Cell#1 (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1997-1998) - Anthony H. (ep35), Dean (ep41), Dodohead (ep52), Earl Wendell (ep63), George Beanstainer (ep48), Indian Man (ep31), Jay L. (ep29), Larry (ep28), Marv A. (ep25), Mayor (ep54), Nifty Bizarre (ep55), Receptionist (ep42), Regis (ep39), Roger E. (ep49), Wilderness Counselor (ep47) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002) - 2nd Crowd Member (ep27), Old Man (ep27), The Man (ep27), Wizard (ep27) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Art Hipster#3 (ep32), Butch Firbanks (ep32), Gunther Gator (ep2), Randy Warsaw (ep32) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Kyle Finkster, Balloon Operator (ep10), Club Member#2 (ep23), Excavator Driver (ep17), Kid#2 (ep3), Milton the Cow, Mr. Fighty (ep4), Murray (Mildred; ep22), Rat#1 (ep15), Sonny Schmid (ep3), Therapig (ep5), Umpire (ep4) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Sam Melvick, Blix, Corky Shimazu, Kid (ep50), Lance (ep20), Larry Llama (ep48), Lars (ep31), Lou (ep24), Lucky Joe (ep1), Man (ep21), Phone Voice (ep45), Pilot (ep39), Reporter (ep24), TV Newscaster (ep1) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) - Geek Monster#1 (ep13), Hollis (ep13), Laughing Monster#1 (ep13), Leprechaun (ep1), Pilot#2 (ep4), Terry (ep4) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2009) - Monster (ep15), Pun Pirate#3 (ep10), Sailor (ep10) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Cur (ep23), Lar (ep23), Mo (ep23) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997-1998) - Ducky Wheeze (ep28), Foghorn Leghorn (ep32), House Detective (ep39), King (ep37), Rodney (ep24) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013) - Rocket Racoon (ep44) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Lars Fillmore, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Richard Nixon's Head, Zapp Brannigan *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Leo Wong, Leo Wong's Caddy, Richard Nixon's Head, Zapp Brannigan *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Dr. John Zoidberg, Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Carnival Barker, Land Squid, Leo Wong, M5438, Mr. Kroker, Richard Nixon's Head, Skeleton, Superhero, Zapp Brannigan *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Elmer Fudd *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Becker *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Shaggy Rogers *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Gardener#2, King Thingg, Major Biff Buzzard *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Biff Buzzard, President of Hollywood, Squirty *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Freddie 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Manager *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Butch, Twin Brother *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Sumo Singers *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers in Attack of the Drones (2004) - Dr. Zoidberg, Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Porky Pig *Looney Tunes: Museum Scream (2004) - Tweety Bird, Porky Pig 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Fatso, Figurehead *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Car, Guard#1, Pizza Guy, Professor, Razinsky, Vacubot *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Louie, Sam Melvick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Man#1, Sam Melvick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Man, Sam Melvick *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Corky Shimazu, Sam Melvick *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Blix, British Official, Corky Shimazu, Sam Melvick Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Elmer Fudd, Peter Lorre *Space Jam (1996) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Bashful 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Elmer Fudd *Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew *Looney Tunes Racing (2000) - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Pepe Le Pew *Open Season (2006) - O'Toole, Ricky Sr. *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Brady, Food Fight *Taz: W.A.N.T.E.D. (2002) - Elmer Fudd *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Sparx *Tiny Toon Adventures: Toonenstein: Dare to Scare! (1999) - Hamton J. Pig *Wacky Races starring Dastardly and Muttley (2001) - Little Gruesome, Muttley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2015. Category:American Voice Actors